onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsume
Natsume is a member of the Revolutionary army, though it is unknown if she serves directly beneath Dragon or is just affiliated with him as a Revolutionary. She was originally a pirate turned Revolutionary when she learned that fighting directly against the World Government was a greater cause. Appearance Natsume is five foot eight inches and weighs 140 pounds with a very pronounced chest and slender figure. She has long, dirty blond hair with two bangs that hang in front of her face which are dyed a light blue color, resembling two icicles hanging down in front of her face. Even though she is thirty nine years old, Natsume looks exceptionally well for her age and does not appear a day over twenty, even keeping her physique in shape to match. Natsume usually wears a long button down skimmer dress with a short stand-up collar. The bottom of the dress also has a fringe design to it. Over her dress she will always wear a long pirate captain's coat with ceremonial epaulettes. She has a varied fashion sense, going from wearing skirts and shorts to long pants in an instance while favoring bright colors such as blue, green, and red. Natsume normally wears a pair of closed-toe flat shoe, as they are much more comfortable for her and easier to get around in. She has two golden earrings on each of her ears with a tiny jolly roger dangling from it. Personality Natsume is rebellious, short tempered, and combative. She craves adventure and goes out of her way to find it even if trouble would stand in the way. Although she is relatively new to the Revolutionaries, she forms a close bond with those around her and has a very strong relationship with her nakama, placing them above all else and is willing to give up her own life in order to save one of them, even if they dislike her in any fashion. Relationships Revolutionaries Quillian Natsume seems to work frequently with Quillian on missions given to her by Dragon and she is quite confident in her abilities. She has great respect for her and they have great chemistry as a team. Natsume shows a very motherly nature to Quillian and always helps her relax when she goes off on a tangent and ends up speaking too fast for her to understand. It is also shown that Natsume would be very willing to die for the sake of her. Faron Natsume seems to work frequently with Faron on missions given to her by Dragon and she is quite confident in her abilities. She has great respect for her and they have great chemistry as a team. It is also shown that Natsume would be very willing to die for the sake of her just the same as Quillian. Enemies As a Revolutionary, Natsume is an enemy of the World Government. Her recent actions inside of Impel Down have branded her as a dangerous threat and she has made enemies of the Impel Down Staff, most notably the Chief Warden Magellan. Abilities Natsume, as a Revolutionary, is a dangerous threat to the World Government. It is unknown if she has any influence as a Commander in the army, but she is quite powerful in her own right, fighting with a variety of martial arts and even being proficient with a sword, though she is not master of it. During her raid on Impel Down, it is seen that Natsume has Super-Human Strength, being able to crush the Blugori and the Basilisk with minimal effort. She is also seen giving out orders during the mission, so Natsume has qualities as a leader. Prodigious She has her own unique style of fighting known as Prodigious, which she named after her phenomenal fighting skills in various martial arts. It combines her immense strength and a combination of Jiu Jitsu and Muay Thai in order to devastate her opponents. Haki During her fight with Magellan, Natsume showed off a unique trait of unleashing a burst of invisible energy to clear the air of his Poison Cloud and causing his Hydra to literally dissolve. She was also able to touch him physically without succumbing to the corrosive effects of his poison. It can be assumed that she has the ability to utilize Haki. History At some unknown point in time, Natsume was a pirate and became rather notorious with the Marines. She acquired a bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif300,000,000 during an unknown time in her life. During her time as a pirate, she met Monkey D. Dragon and joined the Revolutionary army, leaving whatever crew she was affiliated with and becoming an enemy of the World Government itself. Riot of Impel Down Saga Revolutionaries Raid on Impel Down Natsume lead the break in on Impel Down to complete their mission of freeing Emporio Ivankov, one of their fellow Revolutionaries as well as Portgas D. Ace, son of Monkey D. Dragon. They succeeded getting an entrance, but were soon met with opposition in the form of Hannyabal. He was quickly dispatched of though and the three of them are preparing to unleash a riot upon the prison. Natsume and her team proceeded down to Level One, the Crimson Hell where they met Buggy the Clown being chased by a group of Blugori, which the three of them quickly defeated. They ordered him to take the keys to that floor and lead the other prisoners on a rampage. Afterwards, they reached the guard's room and took it over, dispatching of the guards and entering the bladed forest, only to use Faron's Devil Fruit ability to cross the vast forest. On Level Two, Natsume and Faron saved Quillian from the rampaging Basilisk and the army of Manticores attacking her. They released Arlong the Merman Pirate and Kuro, former captain of the Black Cat Pirates and gave them the same order to release all the prisoners. In order to get down to Level Three, they fought the Sphinx, angering it into breaking the floor beneath them and dropping them down to the next level. On Level Three, Natsume and the others were captured in a Kairouseki prison by Saldeath, but the Sphinx broke it when it woke up in a rage. She proceeded to defeat all of Saldeath's Blugori and attacked the Chief Guard when he refused to give her his key ring. At that point, Natsume explained what their goal was, which was to release the "Miracle Person" Emporio Ivankov, catching the attention of Mr. 2. She released him when he said that he would help them, but immediately attacked him the moment he set foot outside of his prison. Her reason was because he was an enemy of the Revolutionary army. Natsume was not trusting of Mr. 2 at first, but when he saved Quillian from the Sphinx, she began to accept him as an ally for their mission, even if only a bit. They decided to continue onward together in order to rescue Ivankov and Ace as a team. Once they arrived at the path to Level Four, their group was attacked by Minotaurus, who knocked Natsume out temporarily. She recovered just in time to defeat Minotaurus and prevent him from killing Mr. 2. Afterward, they descended to Level Four and were alerted by the cries of someone being killed. When they came upon the situation, they found a person killed by former Baroque Works Agent Mr. 1. Natsume took it upon herself to stop him from harming anyone and demand that he join their cause or she would be forced to strike him down. Mr. 1 agreed to help them only if they freed Crocodile from his cell, then left Natsume in order to do the job they asked him to do. They continued on to the kitchen on Level Four, defeating the guards positioned outside and eating their fill to regain their strength. Mr. 2 explained to them that the staff of Impel Down was probably mobilizing in order to counter their infiltration, much to Natsume's dismay. She declared that they should simply rush the defensive team at the stairs to Level Five in the hopes of breaking through their wall. With the help of Quillian's Flash Dial, they launch a successful ambush on Sadi-chan and her Demon Guards, defeating the three of them and almost gaining entrance into Level Five, but Magellan showed up in order to handle them himself. Natsume ordered her allies to continue down to Level Five while she would stay behind in order to fight Magellan. The battle was intense while she tried to avoid being struck by his Hydra and various other poison abilities. She proved that she was invulnerable to his poison armor when she hit him with a hard right cross to the stomach, negating his coating and dealing a great amount of damage to him. The battle between Chief Warden and Revolutionary continued as Natsume tried to defeat Magellan while he was trying to kill her with his poison. She was caught off guard when trying to destroy his Hydra and was poisoned by his fake horn, forcing her to try and end the fight quickly before the poison did her in. When caught in Magellan's gas, Natsume exhibited an odd phenomenon by blasting off a burst of invisible energy that expelled the gas and destroyed his Hydra outright. After they were taken out of the picture, she used his poison induced diet as a weapon against him and forced his bowel movements to sideline him long enough to knock him out with one of the strongest punches in her arsenal, but she succumbed to the poison when the fight ended and collapsed into a state of unconsciousness. Being woken up by Inazuma, Natsume found herself in Level 5.5, New Kama Land. She was reunited with Faron, Quillian and Mr. 2 in a heartfelt reunion before Emporio Ivankov, one of the two people they had set out to rescue revealed himself to her. She agreed to help with the liberation of Ace and agreed to escape with them after the raid was over. Ivankov healed Natsume with his Emporio Vigor Hormones and their team prepared to launch an assault on Impel Down. Reaching Eternal Hell The residents of New Kama Land and their Revolutionary allies fought hard to reach Level Six where they finally freed Portgas D. Ace. He asked Natsume who she was and she simply responded that his father sent his regards, angering Ace to the point that he claimed he had nothing to thank that man for. She told him that his real family came all that way in order to liberate him from their prison and Ace agreed to join their escape group. When the floor was sealed off by the barrier of spikes and Magellan's poison, Natsume waited orders from Ivankov while they freed Crocodile and Jinbei in order to make their way back up to the top of Impel Down while also reassuring Inazuma that they would be fine despite having a man like Crocodile on their team. The Breakout After having freed Ace from his cell, Natsume and the Revolutionaries fought their way up to Level Four where Sadi-chan tried to stop them, but they were allowed passage when Quillian decided to stay and fight her. They encountered the three Demon Guards at the door leading to Level Three where Natsume defeated Minozebra with the assistance of Jinbei. Hannyabal came in at the last minute to intercept them, but he was beaten to a bloody pulp by Natsume before Blackbeard appeared on the scene and crushed Hannyabal beneath him. Natsume showed a calm expression on her face even when Teach was threatening to kill Ace without fail, but she still attacked him with a ferocious kick to his midsection that sent him collapsing down to his face as if he were dead. She was caught by Blackbeard's Devil Fruit power as the pirate planned to crush her into a large chunk of debris but she outmaneuvered him and used his own momentum to flip him over into the rock and knock him out temporarily. Van Auger took a shot at her only to miss due to her quick reflexes and when Ace burnt him in retaliation, she took the chance to escape as Magellan arrived and coated the Blackbeard pirates in a thick poison with his Hydra. While Ivankov and Inazuma attempted to hold off the Chief Warden, Natsume handed Ace over to the Yonkou Whitebeard and allowed him to leave as he gave her and the Revolutionaries the promise of protection from his crew. As Magellan appeared to kill them in order to pursue Ace, Natsume and Jinbei combined their strength together with the help of Mr. 3 in order to put an end to Magellan's tirade and put him down for the final time. At that point, the Revolutionaries gathered up their New Kama Land allies and boarded a vessel that Ivankov managed to find after he appeared alive from his fight with the Warden. Major Battles *vs. Hannyabal *vs. Blugori *vs. Basilisk *vs. Sphinx *vs. Saldeath *vs. Mr. 2 *vs. Minotaurus (with Mr. 2) *vs. Minorhinoceros *vs. Magellan *vs. Impel Down Guards *vs. Minozebra (with Jinbei) *vs. Hannyabal (interrupted by Marshall D. Teach) *vs. Marshall D. Teach *vs. Magellan (with Jinbei) Trivia *The character Natsume, and this article were created by Subrosian. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Revolutionaries Category:Subrosian Category:Martial Artists Category:West Blue Characters Category:Haki Users Category:Former Pirates